dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Fallen
! そして...!! |Rōmaji title = Budōkai Shūryō! Soshite…!! |Literal title = The Martial Arts Tournament Concludes! And Then…!! |Series = Dragon Ball |Number = 101 |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Manga = Desperation Move *Up in the Air |Airdate = February 17, 1988 |English Airdate = December 31, 2002 |Previous = The Spirit Cannon |Next = Enter King Piccolo }} ! そして...!!|''Budō Taikai Shūryō! Soshite…!!|lit. "The Martial Arts Tournament Concludes! And Then…!!"}} is the eighteenth episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the one hundred first episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 17, 1988. Its original American airdate was December 31, 2002. Summary Everyone looks up and finds Goku miles above the surface. Tien Shinhan floats up and tells Goku that he never meant to hit him with the Tri-Beam Cannon. He just wanted to knock him out of bounds, and since there is no stage to land on and since Tien can fly, Goku seems to have no chance. With a reverse Kamehameha, Goku blasts himself into Tien and headbutts him in the stomach hard. As they rapidly approach the surface, Goku is hit by a car, causing him to touch the ground slightly before Tien. The World Tournament Announcer declares Tien the winner, and the entire crowd rushes over to the landing site and celebrates Tien's victory. Unable to comprehend the praise being bestowed upon him, Master Roshi tells him to enjoy it. Later, Tien offers Goku half of his prize money as he feels that he was the true winner of the match, but Goku declines the offer as he has nothing to spend it on. Tien apologizes to Yamcha for breaking his leg, then takes everyone out to dinner. Right before they eat, Goku realizes he left the Power Pole and the Four-Star Dragon Ball at the arena, so Krillin leaves to get them for him. While they are eating, Goku has a terrible feeling and suddenly runs back to the arena where he finds Krillin dead and the announcer injured. The announcer tells Goku that a monster killed Krillin, stole the Dragon Ball and a list of names from the World Martial Arts Tournament. Major Events *Tien Shinhan manages to win the Tournament from Goku by a split second. *Tien Shinhan is convinced by Master Roshi to switch to the side of the Z Fighters. *Krillin is killed by an unknown murderer. Battles *Goku vs. Tien Shinhan *Krillin vs. Tambourine (off-screen) Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Car Techniques *Tri-Beam Cannon *Flight *Reverse Kamehameha *Headbutt *Super Knee Uppercut Differences from the Manga *Yamcha, Bulma, Launch, and Puar are not present for the match in the manga, where they stay in the hospital and listen over a radio. **As such, the scene where they hear that Goku is behind falling to the ground is moved from them hearing it on the radio at Papaya Hospital to them actually witnessing the event at the grounds. *The anime presents the conclusion of the tournament with the gang and rest of the spectators going to the spot where Tien and Goku fell and congradulating the fighters. Roshi uses his telepathy to tell Tien that this is what it means to be adored by masses instead of being hated. The spectators lift both him and Goku on their shoulders with the two shaking hands on a match well fought with Yamcha initiating a full on applause. None of this is presented in the manga. *Krillin's death is presented quite differently. In the manga, they all hear Krillin scream while still on the tournament grounds and rush to his aid, only to find him dead. Here, however, they leave the grounds in order to have their victory dinner with Goku realizing that he left his belongings back at the tournament. Krillin volunteers to go get them like in the manga, but, unlike there, here Goku suddenly stops him for a moment. Ultimately, Goku brushes it off and lets Krillin go to go eat with the others. While at the table, he decides to wait for Krillin to come before eating and can't shake off his earlier foreboding. Suddenly, he has a vision of Krillin screaming in pain and immediately rushes back to the tournament grounds only to find his friend dead like in the manga. Trivia *This is the first episode to show one of the main characters dead, in this case, Krillin which is his first death. *Despite Roshi telling Tien (via telepathy) that the crowd cheering for him no longer having any hatred directed at him, it conflicts with an earlier scene wherein "Full-Moon Vengeance", a trio of girls liked Tien already and wanted his autograph. *The restaurant that the gang goes to in this episode is not Delicious, the restaurant seen in previous post-tournament outings. It's possible that since Roshi couldn't follow up on his promise to get the bill paid with the prize money as he said to the manager in "Rivals and Arrivals" (having forfeited his match in the semi-finals), he decided to go with a different restaurant as not to incur the wrath of the Delicious staff. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 101 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 101 (BD) pt-br:Será que o torneio de artes marciais chegou ao fim? fr:Dragon Ball épisode 101 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball